<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Side by cvtastr0phic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347606">Wild Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/pseuds/cvtastr0phic'>cvtastr0phic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Name: White Violin [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Vanya Hargreeves, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Possessive Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Villain Vanya Hargreeves, carl is a shitty husband, hahahsdjkddk, oh sissy is a total mess too, this is kinda just, vanya is a total mess, villain AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/pseuds/cvtastr0phic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya is transported back to the 60’s and has fallen in love. Badly. She’d burn down the entire fucking world for her. </p><p>God, she really needs to go see that therapist soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Name: White Violin [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chahakyn/gifts">chahakyn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title isn’t from beastars, the title isn’t from beastars, the title isn’t]</p><p>[a different take on what happened at the farm with Carl and Vanya, totally not an excuse for me to write more villain!vanya because she is feral and we love that. Also I rewrote the script cause I was lazy and didn’t wanna go watch the scene again]</p><p>for chahakyn because their dark!vanya fics are what inspired me to finally write my villain!vanya au hsjskdkd I hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car pulled up to the farm slowly, as Carl silently climbed out of the car and walked over towards the wooden gate.<br/>
Vanya watched him like a hawk, her eyes narrowed, her insides tearing her apart.<br/>
Did he know? Oh god- is he gonna hurt-</p><p>Fuck-</p><p>Vanya opened the car door, keeping her face as blank and passive aggressive as she could, and slowly approached the man in front of her, her mind drawing up conclusions faster than she could think straight, her anxiety going off the walls.</p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” Vanya asked in a low voice, her eyes still trained on Carl.</p><p>“Not many people lie to me Vanya, i sure as hell hope you ain’t gonna be one of ‘em.” He turned towards Vanya, a sick smile plastered on his face, his stance confident.</p><p>Vanya swallowed the bile rising in her throat and glared at him, her eyes narrowed.<br/>
“What would I lie to you about Carl?”</p><p>A seemingly innocent question, but they both knew what this was about, it was just a matter of who was going to bring it up.</p><p>The man’s smile was rigid as he replied,<br/>
“Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t lie to me about anything but it seems you’ve been keeping a little secret from me.”</p><p>Stay silent, don’t react, play along with his stupid little game-</p><p>Vanya kept quiet, irritated that the man in front of her thought he was the one in control here. She almost giggled at how wrong he was. </p><p>She had prepared for a situation like this, knew that he was bound to find out eventually. </p><p>She loved Sissy, loved her down to her bones, it ran through her body and kept her going at times, she was so fucking grateful for her, the only person she has ever loved like this.</p><p>Her family had abandoned her not long ago, she had always had a deep, rotting, hatred for them, ever since the day she left. She’ll come for them though. She always does, eventually. No matter what evil they defeat, she will always be there, waiting. </p><p>This wasn’t for pleasure, however, this was to protect, for the first time in her life. </p><p>The man drones on in his texan drawl.</p><p>“You, have a disease, Vanya, just like these here cows did. But,” and he pauses, pauses to fumble in his pocket for a cigarette.</p><p>Vanya’s eyes follow his movements. </p><p>“Unlike some other folk around here, I don’t think this here disease can be cured.” He smirks as he lights the cigarette.</p><p>Vanya’s hand twitches, aches for the familiar feel of her bow, to slash it across someone’s throat, to hurt, to kill like she had done many, many times before to people who thought they were better than her. </p><p> </p><p>“Who I am is not a disease-“ She snarls out at him.</p><p>“Oh but, you see, it’s unnatural, it’s, it’s disgusting-“ He spits at her, almost daring her to attack him.<br/>
“Your gonna leave here, you ain’t gonna come back either. You better run for the hills girl, or, gosh, you wouldn’t want anything to happen to her would you?”</p><p>A murky white creeps around the edges of vanya’s vision as she snarls at him again, aching to attack him, to lunge at him and tear him apart, to show him her true self, show him her wrath- he dares to- to threaten Sissy-</p><p>Carl seems a little taken aback as she looks up at him, expression full of fury, but regains his confident composure just as quick.</p><p>“You know, your fighting a losing battle here, she’s mine. She loves me.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya exhales sharply, almost unable to contain the hunger inside of her, the desire to just- shut him up- he doesn’t deserve her, he doesn’t, he doesn’t-</p><p>“She doesn’t love you. You didn’t know she had an escape plan did you?”</p><p>She relishes the stunned look on the mans face as he realises, he already lost-</p><p>“You don’t treat her right, you treat her likes she’s your property, something to show off to your friends, you- you- touch her when she doesn’t wanna be-“</p><p>Carl growls,<br/>
“I- I- I can do what I want with her! She’s my wife! That’s what she exists for!”</p><p>The white around her vision took over, the blinding rage consuming her. She welcomed it gladly, allowing the sounds around her to fuel her powers, add to the fire. She’ll show him what the fuck happens when he doesn’t listen.</p><p>Vanya stalked towards him slowly, dragging her feet forward, “I don’t care.” She rasped out at him. </p><p>He stepped backwards a little, backing into a fence, as he weakly put his hands up, his composure deflating as he gave into his fear.</p><p>Vanya took advantage of this and wrapped a hand around his throat, watching as he struggled to prise off her iron grip.</p><p>“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re gonna turn tail, get the fuck out of here. I don’t care how. But you better be gone. Or I will, listen to voices in my head, they’re suggesting some fun things..” She giggles quietly as she tightens her grip.</p><p>Carl lets out a growl before giving in, nodding vigorously, tapping her arms rapidly. </p><p>Vanya loosened her grip, allowing him to slip through her arms and descend into a coughing fit, still clutching at his throat weakly as he stumbled back against the gate. </p><p>She smiled,<br/>
“I hope I made myself clear.”</p><p>He nodded, and walked, a little jaggedly, back towards the car. </p><p>Vanya turned the other way, stuffing her hands in her pockets.<br/>
He was lucky for her to have given him the sliver of mercy she had in her, she could’ve drained every ounce of life out of him until he was a dried up corpse.<br/>
But she didn’t. She hopes he’ll make the right choice and go. </p><p>She didn’t want to have to make a mess in front of her love.</p><p>Speaking of, she should head back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>